


Loop.

by PMS5285



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMS5285/pseuds/PMS5285





	Loop.

罗马尼醒来的时候，发现自己在床上。外套叠好，与摘下的通讯器一起，被整齐地放在一边。

房间里很安静。

我应该在研究室才对。罗马尼想。是太累了，所以睡着了吗。

他起身下床，拿起放在一边的衣服穿上，通讯器滑落，与地面轻轻接触，又弹起，掉在一旁。

罗马尼无奈地笑了一下，俯身拾起手环，把它扣在自己的左手手腕上。

门被轻轻敲响，两声。

有人轻轻打开门，发丝从门缝内滑入罗马尼的视野。是梅林。

此刻的他，步伐不像人类那般沉重，却也不轻盈。他就这么朝着罗马尼走来，罗马尼突然不敢跟他对视了。

气氛似乎有些奇怪，却说不上来。

天旋地转，罗马尼又倒在了床上。他本应该看到天花板，却只能看到梅林的脸，越发靠近。

嘴唇被什么柔软的东西触碰了，湿热的东西伸进了他的口腔。

片刻后罗马尼才意识到自己被亲吻了。

梅林没有停。

罗马尼开始挣扎，却有些无力。他像是还没从梦中醒来，又或许他还在梦里。

梅林放开了他。

罗马尼躺在那里，感觉到刚穿上的衣服被褪下了。梅林捏住他的左手手腕时，他下意识地说了句不要。

于是手套保住了，却是堪堪挂在那里。

罗马尼浑浑噩噩地想，不如由他摘了。

微凉的手指贴上他的皮肤，罗马尼下意识地瑟缩了一下。然后那只手开始动作，酥麻便蔓延开了。

星火燎原。

罗马尼感觉到自己的身体起伏着。他说不上来自己此刻的感受，感觉哪里不太对。

只是内心有个声音一直在说，算了，由他放纵一次。

梅林确实放纵了，可能不止一次。

罗马尼也并没有清醒到最后，意识消散前，他感觉到自己的手套脱落了，他慌乱了一秒，然后他感觉到手被梅林轻轻托起。

梅林将手套戴回他的左手，然后与他十指相扣。

他安心睡去。

罗马尼醒来的时候，发现自己在床上。外套叠好，与摘下的通讯器一起，被整齐地放在一边。

房间里很安静。

他起身下床，拿起放在一边的衣服穿上，通讯器滑落，与地面轻轻接触，又弹起，掉在一旁。

罗马尼无奈地笑了一下，俯身拾起手环，把它扣在自己的左手手腕上。


End file.
